1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that cut lines, weeds, nets and the like, and more particularly to shearing cutters that employ a blade rotating with the propeller and shaft of a vessel that cooperates with a non-rotating blade mounted on a non-rotating portion of a vessel adjacent the shaft wherein there is negligible axial movement of the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since all of the forces to drive a vessel are transmitted from the propeller to the vessel by axial forces on the shaft, the ordinary marine drive experiences considerable axial movement of the shaft from full forward power to full reverse.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,447,215; 4,507,091; 4,544,363 and 4,801,281 have been issued to the Applicant for shearing cutters in which both rotating and non-rotating blades are carried on the shaft so that axial movement of the shaft will not influence the spacing between the blades. Copending patent application Ser. No. 07/392,542 relates to a shearing cutter system in which the non-rotating blade is mounted on the non-rotating propeller shaft housing with a means for moving the non-rotating blade forward or aft to compensate for axial movement of the rotating blade to maintain a shearing spacing between the blades.
There are certain propeller drive systems that have negligible axial displacement of the propeller shaft. These are exemplified by the Arneson*drive. None of the line shearing cutting devices of the prior art have been provided for these drives that take advantage of their unique requirements for economy and efficiency of structure and function. FNT *Arneson Surface Drives.TM. FNT Arneson Marine Inc. FNT 2850 N.E. 187th St. FNT No. Miami Beach, Fla. 33180